Users seeking medical care or treatment may wish to select a particular physician or healthcare provider to visit to receive the care or treatment. Factors that may be considered when trying to select a particular provider may include costs, location, specialty, the provider's experience, etc. Currently, information about healthcare providers is available via user-generated reviews on review websites. A user seeking a particular type of healthcare provider or a specific medical treatment may be able to search the review websites for physicians in the particular type or performing the specific treatment. However, user-generated reviews are highly subjective, and may have incomplete information about a particular provider, or incomplete information about the available providers within a given geographic area. Additionally, user-generated reviews may be submitted by other users whose characteristics or demographic information differ from those of the seeking user, making these reviews less applicable to the seeking user.